Electrifying contact
by Vyha
Summary: Will n'a jamais été égoïste. Lorsque enfant, il ramassait les bouteilles vides de son père. Il en souffrait mais ne disait rien. Lorsque Jack lui tendait des photos de meurtres, il les prenait parce qu'il savait sauver des vies. Malgré le fait qu'il allait cauchemarder durant des mois et des mois. Il n'a jamais été égoïste. Jusqu'au jour où il est entre les bras d'Hannibal Lecter.


**Hello everybody** ! Je fais partie du fandom d'Hannibal depuis très longtemps, mais j'ai re-regardé la série dernièrement et une envie d'écrire m'a pris à la gorge. La fin de la saison 2 et 3 m'ont encore fait pleurer. Puis mon horrible cerveau m'a fait me rappeler que je n'aurais jamais de saison 4 - petit vicieux. En bref, je voulais écrire quelque chose d'un peu heureux, même si ça ne peut pas l'être totalement puisque rappelons-le, c'est Hannibal, hein. J'ai déjà lu toutes les fictions fr d'Hannibal, déjà très peu nombreuses, alors je pense que ma contribution fera du bien au fandom.

Cet écrit se passe dans la saison 2, et j'ai écrit tout les dialogues en anglais parce que je regarde la série en vo. Je n'arrive pas à écrire en français, pour moi, je ne cesse d'entendre la voix des acteurs en anglais donc... :3 Pour les non-anglophones, la traduction est en fin de chapitre (mais je vous rassure, c'est vraiment très simple, allez niveau CP) D'autant plus que je ne garantis pas aucunes fautes dans les rares en anglais, je ne suis pas du tout bilingue ! x) J'espère sinon de tout cœur que vous allez aimer :3

 _Bonne lecture, petits lecteurs en sucre._

 **Someone : Merci pour tes petites corrections qui ont été très utiles ! :3**

* * *

 **Electrifying contact :**

"L'amour fait mal. Très mal. Une torture que le coeur et le corps subissent. Pourtant, au lieu de s'enfuir, l'amoureux reste et serre les dents."

* * *

C'était quelque chose de presque indescriptible. L'euphorie m'envahit totalement ainsi que des bouffées de chaleurs ardentes. Comme un torrent de feu qui parcourait mon estomac. Mes pupilles s'élargissaient, mes mains tremblaient et mon cœur battait la mesure à cent à l'heure, tambourinant follement. Des frissons me remontaient l'échine avec délectation, parcourant l'intégralité de mon épiderme. J'avais l'impression de m'étouffer, de me brûler, de chuter, de mourir et de naître en même temps. J'étais dans une mer dévastatrice, m'emportant à chaque vague déferlante. Je n'avais qu'un seul point d'ancrage dans cet océan de sentiments et de sens. Un contact.

Hannibal m'embrassait.

Et ses mains parcouraient mon corps. Jouant avec les fines boucles de cheveux de ma nuque, placée dans le creux de mes reins, caressant ma joue ou empoignant fortement mon cou. Je l'arrêtai soudainement en le repoussant doucement, mes doigts appuyés sur son torse – et mon dieu, quel torse. Nos nez se touchaient et nous souffles se mêlaient.

« Hannibal… »

« You are beautiful, Will. You are the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen. » (1)

Et je ne pouvais empêcher mon cœur de s'arrêter de battre. Nous étions dans son cabinet, nos jambes entremêlés, nos torses collés l'un à l'autre – et je ne savais même plus comment nous étions arrivés à cette position. J'étais coincé contre son bureau. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, mes jambes m'auraient lâché. Ses mots me touchaient plus qu'ils ne devraient. _Beaucoup trop._

Il était l'éventreur. Il m'avait accusé de meurtres qu'il avait commis, m'avait fait emprisonner puis sortir, m'avait fait dévorer l'oreille d'Abigail et… Pourtant, et, l'évidence paraissait tellement claire à présent. Apparu brusquement, bousculant mon déni.

Je l'aimais. D'un amour très peu orthodoxe, sanglant et sûrement morbide mais bordel, je l'aimais. Tellement que je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

« Close your eyes, Hannibal. Close your eyes when I kiss you. » (2)

Il m'obéit, et cette confiance qu'il m'offrait me donnait envie d'éclater en sanglots. Lorsque je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, je fermai à mon tour les yeux. J'essayai de lui témoigner tout ce que je ressentais à son égard à travers ce baiser maladroit mais possessif, brûlant, passionné. Son érection se colla contre ma cuisse, et j'en eus un hoquet de surprise. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, si fort que j'eus l'impression qu'ils allaient me briser.

« Will ? Why are you crying ? What's wrong ? » (3)

Je remarquai enfin que je pleurais silencieusement. Des larmes salées s'écoulaient le long de mes joues. Je me blottis contre lui, reniflant avec force.

« Oh, nothing. » (4)

Il me releva la tête, plaquant ses doigts d'autorité autour de mon menton. Ses yeux me sondèrent de l'intérieur, essayant de chercher ce qu'il n'allait sûrement pas.

« Don't lie to me. I know you. More than you do yourself.» (5)

Je savais que je le trahissais honteusement à l'aide de Freddie et Jack, et je savais aussi que s'il le découvrait, il me le fera payer lourdement. Je l'aimais oui, mais je croyais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Jack me l'affirmait aussi. Mes sentiments, mes croyances étaient remises en questions. Et si… Ce n'était pas la bonne solution ?

Je décidai d'être égoïste, de tout oublier :

« Make love to me. It's everything that I want. » (6)

Hannibal sembla vouloir le devenir aussi, et il me renversa contre le bureau.

* * *

(1) « Tu es magnifique, Will. Tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai vu dans ma vie. »

(2)« Ferme tes yeux, Hannibal. Ferme tes yeux lorsque je t'embrasse. »

(3) « Will ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

(4) « Oh, rien. »

(5) « Ne mens pas. Je te connais. Plus que toi-même. »

(6) « Fais moi l'amour. C'est tout ce que je veux. »


End file.
